vs_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawanami Clan
The Kawanami (japanese for “Ripples in the River”) once were a well established clan within Kugane. Primarily, they functioned as import and export traders and boasted having some of the largest and sturdiest ships among the piers. They controlled most of Pier #1’s ports, which served as their main base of business operations. History The clan was led by their lord, Ryujiro Kawanami. His reputation outside of the clan claimed him to be a caring and accommodating leader, but many within the clan walls saw him as cruel and strict. Ryujiro ran a tight business and had little patience for failure. While he rarely harmed or cast out his underlings, he would isolate those who disobeyed him for long periods of time. He preferred mental punishments for his followers over physical torture, quoted as saying “you can break the mind yet still hold stable hands.” When in the company of potential business partners and nobility, Ryujiro became an entirely different man. He would throw lavish celebrations for his guests, making him one of the more favorable leaders to work with. During his parties, which would span for days at a time, he would make his underlings provide whatever amenities his guests required, such as food, liquor, entertainment, and companionship. However, the bad blood between the Kawanami and the Kaisuri clan was well known among Kugane. The Kaisuri, whom were a noble clan of merchants, sought to expand their business. Without the property at the Piers, or the vessels for trade, the Kaisuri often times attempted to assimilate their clan with the Kawanami. Ryujiro, well aware of the illegal trading the Kaisuri aimed to complete, always rejected. The Kaisuri traded wares to the public, but were known among clan-heads to have a major hand in Kugane’s black market, dealing in human trafficking, drugs, and stolen products. While Ryujiro was a cruel man to his followers, he would never risk the only thing he cared about - his business and wealth. After years of conflict between Ryujiro and Akumo Kaisuri, the clan lead of the Kaisuri clan, all hell broke loose. Duels between members of their clans were common place, but it was when Ryujiro’s cousin, Taketo Kawanami, killed the nephew of Akumo Kawanami, Kiyomoto Kaisuri, that Akumo made his plans. He challenged Ryujiro to a duel personally to end their conflict. After a few nicks and mild wounds, Ryujiro unexpectedly fell. He crumpled to the ground after one major, yet non-lethal strike and the match was called. It wouldn’t be until Ryujiro was being tended to by his ward, Saikyo Kawanami, that his reason for losing was discovered. Akumo had poisoned his blades. Soon after the discovery, the halls of the Kawanami began to fill with screams and gore. During the night and while their leader slowly died of his injuries, the Kaisuri sneaked into the complex and began to systematically wipe out the clan. Many members of the Kaisuri had perished, but public record claims that not a single Kawanami survived. As far as Saikyo knows, only she did. Business The Kawanami clan's main business strategy was to gain fortune by transporting cargo to and from Kugane for other businesses. They previously managed four shipment vessels with some of the largest cargo bays on the Piers. When on foreign shores, it was not uncommon for the crew to take on hunting and protection missions for extra coin, an act which was heavily encouraged by Ryujiro. Current Standing Massacred by the Kaisuri clan. Kawa1.png| Kawa2.png| Kawa3.png| Kawa4.png| Kawa5.png| Category:Factions